Fire Emblem: Blazing Light
by Blizzard Wolf Claw
Summary: Follow Aracho through his adventure in Elibe, filled with battles, emotions, and war. Many things happen, and it can determine how the future will be, with every single decision being able to make or break humanity. Summary sucks crack, but story is MUCH better. A re-telling of FE7 along with the story of the tactician. Many pairings are there, that are seen later. Read and Enjoy!
1. Left For Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated with it.

A/N: Hey, FE fans! This is my new story, and I hope you will enjoy it. Honestly, this really is just something I came up with to help my other story get farther by making my creative side work, but I want to see this story to the end! So enjoy and on with the story!

"Do you understand your mission?" a dark figure asked, her golden eyes glittering in the darkness of the empty night.

"Yeah, we just go to Sacae and kill the Taliver Bandits for abusing the people in the region, right? We'll get it done, Lady Sonia," the smaller person confirmed, in an excited voice reminiscent of a teenager.

"Archy, go to your room while I have a talk with Sonia here, okay?" a man said in a gruff voice.

The teen nodded in response, bowed to both of them, and ran enthusiastically to his room to prepare.

"Sonia, I don't approve of you taking my child to the Taliver Bandits of all people. There brutality is known even here in the Black Fang. Are you trying to get him killed? Why can't Lloyd and Linus take care of it?" the man told Sonia.

Because Brendan, he has been a part of the Black Fang for too long. He has been training with Ursula and Jerme for a while now, so he should be ready, yes? Besides, I am going with him personally to watch how his progress pays off." Sonia told him dismissively. "He will go on this mission, and I want to hear nothing else from you," she commanded him. In response, the man named Brendan stormed out of the room in clear anger at one of his children being sent against a whole tribe of bandits not for their brutality.

'Finally I can be rid of that nuisance. He is so much more troublesome than Nino and even more suspicious of me than Linus and Lloyd. This mission has him too excited to see his impending doom,' Sonia thought evilly while her golden eyes seemed to glitter in the night maliciously.

XXXXX

The boy had been preparing for a while now, and he was nearly done packing for the mission when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly put a stop to what he was doing and went to the door to open it. He was a little surprised to see Lloyd standing at the door.

"Hey Lloyd, what are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Archy, the sun just set about a half hour ago, there is a while yet before we will go to sleep." He commented rather off-handedly. "Besides, what are you getting ready for?"

"I'm going on a mission to wipe out the Taliver Bandits in Sacae for terrorizing the people there! It's my very first mission, so I'm excited!"

Lloyd was instantly worried about his surrogate little brother after hearing about his target. "Are you going alone?" he asked the energetic teen.

"Lady Sonia is going with me herself. It's kinda weird, but I'm sure she means well." He told Lloyd, who instantly started thinking about Sonia's plans.

'What is that woman up to? She just came a month ago, and it's like father just lets her do whatever she wants' he thought, as he and Linus were very suspicious about how that woman just suddenly appears and starts using their father like a pawn to control the Black Fang. "Well, father just told me that you were going on a mission, and I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Okay?"

"Okay Lloyd," he said, before turning back and putting his Thunder tome in his pack and taking out a pair of daggers.

"You're taking those?" Lloyd said, surprised, and as he knew Archy was much better with his magic.

"Yeah, I mean what if I can't use my magic? Then I have a backup," he said giving a sneaky smile Lloyd just barely caught. He just finished packing and was ready to look for Sonia to depart. Bye Lloyd, see ya later," he said before rushing off to get Sonia.

XXXXX

He found Sonia at the clearing outside the rooms, waiting for him to come. "Lady Sonia, I'm here!" he told her.

"Good, are you ready to go to Sacae?" she asked sweetly, but the boy couldn't help but to shiver inwardly at the woman. All he did was nod curtly in response. Sonia then raised her hand and they both teleported away from the Black Fang base. They landed somewhere in Sacae, which was easy to tell because of the rolling grass that seemed to go on forever.

"We're here," Sonia told him. He was excited at first until he looked at her face, which seemed very evil and creepy.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Oh, I'm okay, but I'm afraid you will not be." She told him sinisterly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, slowly reaching for his daggers at his waist. He knew something was going to happen, and he wasn't going to like it.

"I mean that today will be the last day that you live!" Sonia yelled before pulling out a Fimbulvetr tome. She started chanting, but he was prepared. He pulled out his daggers and in a burst of speed, ran toward her as fast as he could. The adrenaline ran through him as the grass around him became a blur. Unfortunately, Sonia finished her spell before he got to her and sent a giant wall of deadly ice spike right towards him.

He managed to dodge and get right behind her, but she was ready as she quickly teleported away. He couldn't see her, so he just stood there, until he felt a bad feeling and rolled to the left just as an ice spike came that would have pierced his brain. However, another spike managed to cut his stomach rather deeply. Sonia came out of hiding, thinking he was dead, as he was hiding behind the ice.

'Do or die,' he thought as he jumped out of the ice, surprising Sonia. He managed to slice her knee, making her buckle, but stay relatively unfazed. She punched him away from her, causing his wound to get worse, and bleed even more.

He laid on the ground, unable to move because of all his pain. Sonia stood over him, with an evil smile on her face. "Have a nice nap," she sneered before teleporting away. All he could do was think about how stupid he was. He should have noticed she was being weird, going on a mission with him.

'Father, Lloyd, Linus…Nino,' was all he could think about before he fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

A/N: Annnnnnnd, that's a wrap! I honestly hoped you enjoyed it because I am trying to get both of my stories of the ground, and I could use a confidence booster. Please, NO FLAMES AT ALL! Review, Comment, Fave, and most of all, ENJOY!

Blizzard, Out!


	2. A Girl On The Plains

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated to it.

A/N: Hello, people of Fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Blazing Light, and I look forward to writing more and more! So as usual, read, enjoy, review, fave, and on with the story!

Aracho slowly rose after what happened last night with Sonia. He saw that he was in a tent, and looked around his surroundings when he felt something soft. He looked and was shocked he was on a bed, with his injuries all bandaged up. He tried to get out the bed, but winced in pain when he tried to sit up. That's when the events of last night came back to him, hitting him like a boulder falling from the sky.

'That witch left me to die last night!' he thought in hatred, balling up his fists. He just gave up thinking about it and sat up on the bed, ignoring the shooting pain in his abdomen. He felt his foot kick something, and looked at what it was. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his pack right there, still full.

"Oh, you're finally awake! That's a relief," a voice called out behind him, making him jump and shout in shock, before grabbing his side in obvious pain. She immediately rushed over to his side and set him back on the bed gently. "Sorry if I startled you!" she apologized quickly, her face full of honesty and worry.

"N-No! It's alright, I was just a little surprised, that's all," he reassured the girl. She nodded in contempt, and got up to get something, allowing Aracho to get a better look at her.

She looked like a teen, maybe 17 or 18, he guessed, with long green hair shaped in a ponytail wearing a rather revealing tribal dress, which gave the poor boy a little blush as he looked away. 'Damn teen hormones,' he thought.

"Anyways, my name is Lyn, of the Lorca. What's yours?" she asked him.

"Aracho, but you could just call me Archy if you want," he replied.

"That name is rather peculiar, but pay me no mind. Okay, well Archy, what were you doing that had you bleeding last night?" Lyn asked kindly, changing Aracho's expression into one of pure hate. Lyn was a little bit frightened at the sudden change of mood and even took a step back. Aracho felt bad and his face saddened, looking up at Lyn.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Lyn, but I would like to keep that to myself, please," he told her gently.

"No, it's all right if you don't want to tell me now." By this time, the atmosphere was tense and Lyn decided to break it with a question. "So, where are you from Ara-um…Archy?" she asked, not used to the nickname just yet.

"Oh, well I lived in Bern ever since I was five, but I was born in Ilia,"

"Really now, when did your parents move to Bern?" she continued.

"Well, my parents died because of an illness, but these really nice people took me in as their family and I moved to Bern with them," he told her rather nonchalantly.

Lyn covered her mouth in shock when she heard his parents died. 'He was so young,' she thought with sentiment for him losing his parents at that young age.

"Well, Lyn, don't worry about it. Honestly, it doesn't bother me too much at all. Where are your parents?" Aracho returned. He immediately regretted it as soon as he saw her downtrodden expression. "Lyn you don't have to tell-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"No, No, it's all right. I guess I do need to tell someone instead of keeping it all in." After saying that, she gave a deep breathe before telling him what happened.

"My whole tribe, along with my parents, was killed by Taliver Bandits. I, along with about a dozen others, was all that were still alive. However, we separated and went our own ways."

"Lyn… I had no idea…" Aracho trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Lyn assured.

Lyn was just getting ready to ask Aracho more about himself before they heard shouting outside. They shared a look as the shouting got more intense. "Can you help me out?" Aracho asked Lyn.

"Don't worry, I'll go see," She told him, then ran out the tent before he could retort.

'She's almost as stubborn as me' he thought after seeing Lyn run out of the tent. His thoughts were cut short as Lyn suddenly burst through the tent, picking up her sword and her scabbard. "Lyn, what's happening?" he asked her.

"Bandits," was all she said.

"Let me help," he offered.

"Can you use a weapon? Wait, it doesn't matter since your injuries are still there, even if nearly all the way healed. Just stay here, and if I don't come back, run." After that, Lyn ran out the tent, ready for battle.

"You have got to be kidding…," he said under his breath. Many people would listen and wait for her to return, but Aracho wasn't many people. Slowly, he got his Thunder tome out of his pack along with a vulnerary and headed out to help Lyn.

As soon as he got outside, he saw Lyn fighting a bandit, and he quickly hid in a thicket (A/N: Forests are huge so I'll use thickets) to observe. The bandit gave a rather sloppy swing of his axe that Lyn easily avoided and gave a slash to his arm, making him drop his axe in pain. He did not have much to do afterwards as Lyn shoved her sword in his heart, killing him instantly. She did not miss a beat, as she went straight toward the last bandit, with Aracho close behind just in case she needed help.

"Hah! You think you can stand against Batta the Beast!?" the brigand yelled, before charging in with a battle cry. He gave an overhead swing, which Lyn sidestepped, but then swung his axe in a horizontal way with surprising speed. Lyn blocked it, but the sheer strength behind the blow knocked her on her back, with her sword thrown several feet away from her. Instantly, she went to retrieve her sword as Batta went straight for her, axe overhead. Aracho realized the worst would happen if he didn't intervene.

Lyn was just about to retrieve her sword just as Batta was literally a few feet away from her. Seeing this as the perfect time, Aracho jumped out of his hiding spot after finishing his chant in secret. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled as he outstretched his hand directly at Batta. He just barely had enough time to look before being struck by the magic of his Thunder tome. He was badly battered and burned, but his attention was turned away from Lyn, and that's all she needed.

She quickly grabbed her sword as Batta started advancing towards Aracho and quickly covered the distance between them. She launched forward behind Batta's back as he was too absorbed in trying to kill Aracho. With one thrust, Lyn's sword plunged itself through Batta's stomach, leaving him in shock.

"Wha- How did you…" he tried to ask before falling limp, ending the bandit's life. Lyn pulled her sword out and put it back in her scabbard. Aracho was about to congratulate Lyn before she started scolding him.

"What were you thinking, coming out like this!" she yelled. "I thought I told you to stay inside!"

Through all of her criticism, he pulled a sneaky smile as she finished her rant. 'Checkmate' he thought

"Well, Lyn, where would YOU be if I didn't come outside?" he asked calmly, with the smile still plastered onto his face.

"I would be-!" she stopped as she realized if Aracho weren't there, she most likely would have died.

"Exactly," he said matter-of-factly. Lyn's face quickly went from anger to embarrassment.

"Well, I was just worried…" she said, not unlike a little girl in trouble. He couldn't help it and just burst out laughing, much to Lyn's confusion.

"It's alright Lyn," he comforted. "Just don't be so reckless next time," he reprimanded gently. 'I'm probably more reckless than she is…' he thought to himself.

"Okay," she said. Then, she had thought of a great idea. "Say Aracho," she baited getting his attention. "Do you want to travel together? I mean-"

"Well, sure," He said, cutting her off.

"W-what? How are you agreeing so easily?"

"Do you not want to travel together or not?" he said with that trickster smile he was so known for.

"Well, yes," she sighed, knowing she was tongue-tied yet again.

"Great!" Aracho exclaimed.

"I was going to get some supplies tomorrow anyway, so we can make a fresh start." Lyn informed him. He nodded, and together they went back to the tent to prepare for their journey, together.

A/N (Want to read): I realize I forgot information about Aracho, so here are some stuff about him, including his stats and stuff. Remember, to read, enjoy, and review.

Aracho:

Age: 14

Height: 5'5"

Hair color: Blue (Turquoise)

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: pale (much like Lyn/Eliwood)

Now, for his stats and stuff.

Class: Sword Mage: One who uses arcane arts along with swords. (IK, could have been more creative, yeah, yeah)

Lv.8  
HP: 27

Strength: 6

Magic: 10

Skill: 9

Speed: 11

Luck: 7

Def: 5

Res: 6

Con: 7

Weapon Class:

Swords-C

Magic (Anima)- B+ (almost at A)

Updated: 9/17/15


	3. Footsteps of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated to it.

A/N: Hey Fanfictioneers! Welcome back to the Blazing Light, and I hope you came with water, because all this reading can be hard to digest! (I KNOW IT'S CORNY!) Anyway, on with the story!

A good hour or so after dawn came, Aracho woke up from sleep. He sat up, noticing that the pain from his wound was starting to hurt much less than before, to the point where he could barely even notice the pain when he moves. He quietly turned his shoulder across the bed, where Lyn was sleeping next to him. He was a little surprised to see she was not in the bed, but cooking breakfast. Aracho decided to get a better look at the food, so he slowly tiptoed across the tent to where Lyn was cooking.

'It smells good' he thought as his mouth was clearly beginning to water. Unfortunately, his growling stomach gave him away, and he was still quite a distance away. That was all Lyn needed and turned around to see a standing Aracho right next to the bed, looking like he just got up, which was true, in his case.

"Well hey Ara-um, Archy," Lyn greeted.

"Good morning, Lyn. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, how's your wound healing?" she asked, turning back to her food.

"It's coming along great! I can barely feel it anymore," he told her, rather excitedly for just waking. Lyn looked pleased at the good news, and she stopped cooking, meaning that the food was done. She gave a friendly smile as she loaded the food onto the two plates.

"Well, food is done, and I can tell you're hungry so come eat," she said, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, but you didn't have to cook for me," he said as they sat down on the nearby table. "If anything, I should be cooking for you," he told her modestly.

"You can cook?" she asked, intrigued in him cooking. At her home in the Lorca tribe, the men hunted while the women cooked, but the women could still fight and hunt along the men.

"Yeah, but it's more of a hobby. Usually, I just cook when I'm not busy training." Aracho said, before chewing on some eggs she made. He could remember well, he often helped the chefs in the Black Fang; and even tried to teach Nino how to cook. He laughed inwardly as he remembered the time Nino actually burned Linus' breakfast, while he cooked for everyone else. Needless to say, Linus was not very happy that morning.

'And she looked so cute whenever she pouted about burning something' he thought, before his mind caught up to what he thought. 'Where in the world did that come from?' Hurriedly, he could shake the thoughts away before he blushed, and quickly found more food on the plate to eat. Lyn wondered why he stopped eating for a minute, but was at ease when he grabbed more food.

The rest of the breakfast was rather uneventful, with the two just talking while eating, and getting to know each other. Right as they finished breakfast, Lyn remembered Aracho's words earlier about training. "Hey, Archy," she started, getting his attention. "You said something about training earlier. What do you train for?" she started.

"Well, I use anima magic primarily, but I like to practice swordplay as well," he answered.

"Isn't that odd? I mean, I don't want to seem critical, but don't people usually stick to one thing?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm clearly not most people" he rebutted. "And I think that sometimes it's good to branch out, especially if someone has an advantage over you."

Lyn thought about it, and came to see that Aracho had a valid point. What if someone if a lance came against her? She would be hard pressed, and may be defeated much easier.

"I guess," she conceded eventually. She looked outside the tent for a second, and used the sun's position for getting the time. She came back in swiftly, and went to where she kept her supplies and started to pack up the tent. "Aracho, it's time to go. Will you help me pack up?" she asked him.

"I would have helped anyway, so why not?" he responded. He got up from the chair and started to help Lyn pack the tent. Lyn was surprised it only took a few minutes, as it usually took her about five times this long to finish.

'I guess help goes a long way' she thought as they finished packing the tent, and were on their way. She turned to Aracho, who was carrying more than she was, and was wondering how he got more than she did. "Hey Archy," she called as he was looking at the map to get the location of the town they were supposed to journey for their supply shopping. "Don't you think I should carry more so you won't have to worry about your wound?" she asked, a little worried for his safety.

"No, Lyn, I'm just fine. I'm injured, not weak, ya know," he answered, doing well to hide his irritation of her thinking he couldn't handle his share of the baggage. "Anyway, it seems if we go south, near Bulgar, we should be right at the shopping districts," he mentioned as he gave the map back to Lyn, who put it back into her pack. With all of the traveling preparations done, the duo began their travel to start their new journey.

XXXXX

"Well, hello bountiful mistress! Is there any way I can indulge in your amazing beauty, madam?" a womanizer in green-clad armor spoke to a woman at a store. She had an incredulous look on her face, as if she couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. The knight in the green armor stood in a pose people used in a proposal before he was smacked on the back of his head by another knight encased in red armor.

"Sain, this is NOT the time for your womanizing ways. Besides, she is married seeing as there is a ring on her finger," he reprimanded, pointing to the ring, which was clearly on the woman's finger. The green knight, now known as Sain, looked mortified, and immediately apologized at hitting on a married woman. Even as a womanizer, he had standards, and he does NOT hit on married women, especially if he knows they are married.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry, ma'am! I had no thought to look at the ring on your finger. Please excuse my incompetence!" he apologized, while standing on one knee.

"Oh come on, Sain, we have no time for your ridiculous episodes! We must continue with our mission," the red-clad knight reminded Sain impatiently, showing this was not the first time it happened.

"Oh Kent, lighten up! We will complete the mission!" Sain exclaimed, giving an army-like salute as he reassured his annoyed partner. In response, Kent just scoffed and walked away, and Sain quickly did a little jog to catch up with him.

"Sain," Kent started. "Remember to get your supplies while we're here, okay?" he reminded him, in a far less angry tone. "We'll meet back here in an hour, okay?"

"Gotcha! See you in an hour, Kent," he said, before running off and reminded Kent of one more thing, the most important.  
"Remember, no hitting on women!" he yelled, before sighing, as it was too late. Sain was already too far down the market streets.

XXXXX

Aracho was heading to the exit of the small town with his supplies in his bag. He bought an Elfire tome, a pair of iron swords, as well as some vulneraries along with other things that he and Lyn might need (food, travel, etc.). About an hour ago, they agreed to meet at the exit and see what they got, before deciding whether or not to buy extra supplies. Honestly, he was about five minutes late, because he was busy watching some womanizer asking a married woman out on a date. It kinda took a lot of time after laughing his head off for a good 10 minutes.

He saw Lyn in the middle of the plaza, being heckled by that green armored knight he saw earlier. He wondered what other shenanigans the knight would do to Lyn, so he just walked up beside Lyn, who quickly became aware of his presence as the knight got on his knee in an over-dramatic way.

"O beautiful maiden! Your beauty is striking in every way so! May I please have the honor of having your hand as your knight in shining armor?" the man romanticized. Lyn had the most confused face ever seen before, while it took everything Aracho had not to burst out laughing at her predicament.

"I'm sorry, but no! Who are you, anyway?" she screamed/asked in the calmest tone she could, which was not very calm at all.

"Where are my manners today? My name is Sain, and I am a knight of Caelin!" he responded proudly.

"Nice meeting you, Sain, but I… have to go now, I needed to meet up with my traveling partner." Lyn was not slow on leaving the vicinity as quickly as possible to hide her shame. Aracho quickly ran through the crowded streets to meet up with her, seeing she was heading to their meeting spot. He weaved through the giant wad of people to see Lyn standing there, looking for him. He casually walked up there from another section so she wouldn't know he saw her new… admirer.

"I'm here Lyn!" he voiced when he walked up beside Lyn. She quickly turned with a smile of relief on her face.

"Oh, hi! Did you have an easy time getting supplies?" she asked him curiously.

"I mean it was easy, but I got put back a bit by looking at some green armored knight hitting on a woman in a tavern. Did you run into that guy? He seemed a little bit off his rocker." He mentioned, giving a slight smirk when he saw Lyn sweat a little at the forehead.

"N-No, I didn't run into him, but he does sound very weird," she lied horribly.

"Okay, let's see what we got and mix it together," he suggested, to which Lyn agreed. "By the way," he told her with a smirk as he got his things out, "You're a horrible liar."

Lyn snapped her head up so fast Aracho thought it might break, or at least be fractured in some areas. Her face was red with embarrassment and she looked like she was constipated in so many ways. Aracho couldn't help it anymore and started laughing his head off at the expense of Lyn's dignity. Lyn quickly gave him a good smack to the shoulder, which ceased his laughing as he grabbed his arm in slight pain.

"Okay, okay, let's just finish this," he said, pouting that he couldn't have his fun anymore.

XXXXX

It only took about ten minutes to synchronize all of the things that they had together. Now ready, the duo took off for the exit of the markets. They couldn't leave just yet as there were two horses blocking the way back to the plains. Lyn found that the horses belonged to a knight waiting a little distance away, clad in all red armor. She went over to him so they could leave on their journey.

"Excuse me sir, can you please move your horses out of the way so we can leave?" she asked politely.

"Why sure ma'am," he responded while getting the two horses to move out of the way. "I must say, have I seen you anywhere before? You look rather familiar in some sort of way," he inspected.

"Nope, I've never seen you before, but thank you anyway," Lyn returned.

"I see. By the way, my name is Kent, and I am a knight of Caelin. If you happen to remem-" he started, before being interrupted by the green knight's advance… again.

"HEY! Kent, I had her first, so find your own mistress!" he basically yelled in front of everybody.

Aracho looked to his side to see a clearly flustered/angry Lyn who looked like she was about to go on a rampage. Fearing for safety reasons, he took some steps back, and carefully got ready to run the other way in case she DID start going crazy.

Instead, she just grabbed Aracho's arm forcefully and dragged him out of the town with her. "Come on Aracho! Apparently there are no decent knights in the Caelin ranks!" she jabbed. Aracho pretty much had no choice but to follow Lyn, so he just went to avoid losing a limb.

Back with the oblivious Sain and the fuming Kent, Sain was getting harshly scolded by Kent. "You nincompoop! Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"What did I do?" he asked, like nothing just happened. His cluelessness was rewarded with a great smack to the side of his head, courtesy of Kent.

"She may have been our target! Do you notice any similarity to lady Madelyn at all?"

Now that you mention it... Oh my! We just messed up badly!

"No, YOU messed up you lout! Come on before we're too late!" Kent said. With no other words, the two readied there horses and quickly left in pursuit of Lyn and Aracho.

XXXXX

Lyn and Aracho were on the path that leads out to Bulgar, one of the largest cities in Sacae. Aracho has seen that Lyn has calmed down considerably, but is still angry and embarrassed that she was hit on by some wannabe Casanova. The two were going down a road when Aracho had an idea. He was thinking about telling Lyn, but decided to think more about it before asking.

The duo stopped in their tracks when a big man with an axe appeared right in front of them. He seemed to look Lyn up and down, which disgusted Lyn greatly. The man then gave a swing of his axe, and four other bandits came out of hiding, joining with their leader.

"So, this is Lyndis, eh? So beautiful, and it all has to go to waste. Hmm, the things I do for money…

Lyn stood there shocked, and Aracho just wondered what had gotten into her. All she could do was stare at the bandit leader in confusion, and nothing would come out of her mouth, except a question.

"How… How do you know my name?"

XXXXX

And the Cliffy kills all! MUWAAAHHAHAHHAHAHA! Now, sorry for being late, but this is the result of what happens after you go to summer camp (It was fun though, and I got to knock people in the head with a pillow.) But anyway I hope you like it, and remember to Fave, Follow, and Review! Until next time….

Blizzard, out!


	4. New Revalations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated to it.

A/N: Hello again! Well, I left you with an annoying cliffhanger but the part two is right here, so enjoy!

 _Last Time on Fire Emblem: Blazing Light…_

 _The duo stopped in their tracks when a big man with an axe appeared right in front of them. He seemed to look Lyn up and down, which disgusted Lyn greatly. The man then gave a swing of his axe, and four other bandits came out of hiding, joining with their leader._

" _So, this is Lyndis, eh? So beautiful, and it all has to go to waste. Hmm, the things I do for money…_

 _Lyn stood there shocked, and Aracho just wondered what had gotten into her. All she could do was stare at the bandit leader in confusion, and nothing would come out of her mouth, except a question._

" _How… How do you know my name?"_

XXXXX

"Heh, heh… Don't worry about that. Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you. Come on, Scatter!" the bandit leader commanded, and the bandits all assumed different positions.

Both Lyn and Aracho readied their weapons, and stood side by side in a ready position for any surprise attacks. "What now?" Lyn asked, knowing two against five weren't the best odds in the world.

"We stay together. They all have axes, so we should be fine if we stick on the cautious side," he concluded. Lyn nodded, and they were ready to move out, until they stopped at the sound of thundering hooves. Aracho wondered the worst, as they probably wouldn't be able to handle reinforcements. He looked off to the side to see the two knights from earlier today, with weapons in hand. Seeing the passive danger gone he relaxed a little bit, as did Lyn. It wasn't too long before the horsemen caught up with them outside the marketplace.

"What's going on?" the one called Kent asked.

"We're being attacked by bandits. Mind giving a hand? Aracho told quickly. The two nodded and Sain started to say more crazy stuff.

"Worry not, we will handle these bad brigands for you!" he shouted. Aracho just twitched his eyes in annoyance. Sain then ended up rushing a brigand on his horse with his lance. The brigand simply ducked below the lance before giving a swing of his axe, which put a medium-sized gash on Sain's arm. He quickly staggered back as the brigand gave a slick smile of victory, thinking that he won.

"How did he dodge my attack?" Sain said in sheer cluelessness, making Aracho wonder how this brickhead ever made it into the Caelin knights in the first place.

'Linus was never this stupid, even if he had his moments' Aracho thought, before having to suppress a snicker. 'Not now, we're in the middle of a battle' he told himself. He came back to the land of the living to see Kent chewing out Sain while Lyn handled the bandit herself.

"Now why in the world would you assault an axe user with a lance? You know this, you knucklehead! Bring out your sword, and we'll handle the other bandit together," he told/commanded Sain.

"Ummm… about that… I forgot to get a sword," he informed Kent, while sheepishly scratching his hair.

"Ugh, you are so forgetful…" Kent said. "Good thing I bought a spare. Here you go. Kent gave the spare sword to Sain. Sain gave a smile when he received the sword. "You know me too well,'" he said.

"Come on, we have to catch up with Lady Madelyn's daughter!" Kent exclaimed.

"What!? Where did they…" Sain left off after seeing Aracho cut a brigand's arm almost clean off before giving him a death slice to his neck. The brigand fell down, dead and Aracho went on to the bridge, in the direction of the leader. They saw Lyn stay back and handle the other brigand to the north. She was doing pretty well, having the upper hand against the bandit.

The two surveyed the battlefield to see a bandit coming to attack Lyn from behind. Not letting that happen, the two horsemen rushed forward and attacked the brigand. Kent came and gave the brigand a nasty slice to his chest, which cut his shirt and made blood come gushing out. Sain came afterwards and put the brigand out of his misery by decapitating the bandit. By then, Lyn was done with the bandit, and the three joined together for a moment.

"Where's Aracho?" Lyn asked.

"Who?" Sain returned.

Lyn gave an annoyed huff at Sain's continued cluelessness. "The boy I was traveling with! Did you see him?"

"Yes," Kent said. "He went towards the bridge in a north-westerly direction," he confirmed.

"Oh, no! Go help him! He's still injured!" she screamed. Sain went ahead first to help Aracho, while Kent helped Lyn mount on his horse. When they were secure, they took off towards Aracho.

Aracho was doing pretty well for himself. He was fighting two bandits at once, one of which was the leader. They were at a stalemate, because Aracho could not try a killing blow because they kept covering for each other. However, both of the bandits had shallow cuts from head to toe. 'I wish there was some way I could get a spell off, they would be caught off guard' he thought. It then clicked in his head, something he remembered learning years ago.

XXXXX

 _Flashback: 6 years ago_

 _Aracho and Ursula, a member of the Black Fang, were in a large clearing behind the Black Fang fortress. Ursula was teaching him about magic, as Brandon told her to do. Honestly, she enjoyed doing it after a while. In the beginning, she wanted nothing to do with it, however after a while; she was attached to the boy. Right now, she was teaching Aracho about how to use magic based on memory._

" _Sometimes Aracho, once you have used a spell enough, it becomes basic memory, but it takes more energy out of the user. Do you get it?" Ursula told him. He looked a little confused, but she paid it no mind._

" _So, does that mean we can use spells without books?" he confirmed._

" _Yes, it does, so that's what I'm teaching you next, okay?" All Aracho did was nod excitedly._

" _What do I do?" he yelled. Ursula simply gave him a sinister smile before giving his duty._

" _Since you can use magic for a long time without being tired, I want you to use one-hundred thunder spells with the book, then use 30 spells based on complete memory. Also, you will stay here until you're done._

 _Aracho looked slack-jawed, as he already felt tired from hearing that._

" _But, that's so unfair!" he exclaimed._

" _Fine then, do 35 based on memory." She returned._

" _What!"_

" _40."_

 _Seeing no way out of this, Aracho simply did as he was told to avoid getting more torture training from Ursula. He was going to sleep for days when he was done._

 _Flashback over_

XXXXX

Remembering that day, Aracho jumped back after another clash with the bandits. He started chanting as the bandit came closer for another clash. Right before the bandit was upon Aracho, he was struck by a bolt of lightning that came out of seemingly nowhere. The bandit writhed in pain, giving Aracho the chance to slit his throat, leaving him and the leader alone. However, Aracho's old wound started to give him pain again, probably because of over-exertion.

Even with his injury starting to hurt him again, he still fought on with the leader. Aracho moved in to give the leader a swinging uppercut with one of his daggers, which was dodged. The bandit leader gave a hefty swing of his axe, which Aracho dodged with a backflip, giving the two some distance.

Aracho was tired, after all this fighting, and all he could do was pray that Lyn or one of the knights came before he caved to exhaustion. At that moment, he heard the thundering hoof steps from before, and looked to see the two knights coming toward the battle. They quickly regrouped with Aracho, who stepped back to let the other three people handle the leader.

"Pah, it's always knights in other peoples' business. Keep to yourself once in a while!"

Between, Sain, Kent, and Lyn, the bandit did not last long and was quickly cut down in their wake.

"There was… only supposed… to be… one girl…" the bandit said with his dying breath.

Now that the battle was over, the two knights started to explain why they were there. "See, we are on a mission to bring the daughter of Lady Madelyn back to Caelin home. We were sent by the marquess, Lord Hausen himself," Kent started.

"It all started when he got a letter from Lady Madelyn herself, saying she was living comfortably on the plains with her husband and seventeen year old daughter. After a while, Lord Hausen sent us to come and bring Madelyn and her daughter home, if possible. He wants to see them before his illness kills him." Sain finished, in the first serious tone ever heard from him.

"My grandfather… is a marquess?" Lyn asked, while trying to process this information.

"He always loved Lady Madelyn, even after declaring that he had no daughter," Kent said.

"Wait," Aracho interjected, as he saw an important detail in all of this. "How did that guy know Lyn's name? Isn't he just a bandit?"

"It's probably one of Lundgren's stooges." Sain answered.

"Who's Lundgren?" Lyn asked.

"The brother of Lord Hausen," Kent responded this time. "Your great-granduncle. When your grandfather dies, he will assume the position of the marquess of Caelin. If you suddenly came back, it would ruin all of his plans."

"That explains it all. So what is the plan now?" Aracho asked.

"Well, first, we have to get Lady Lyndis to Caelin. Will you come with us?" Kent asked Lyn.

"Well, I can't just say no to meeting my grandfather for the first time. Not to mention, we have to stop Lundgren!"

"Okay, we have the sweet maiden Lady Lyndis! Off we go!" Sain said, before rushing off in the wrong direction.

"Sain! Wrong direction, you brickhead!" Kent yelled. Sain quickly went back with the group, and was red with embarrassment.

"So, how do we get to Caelin?" Lyn asked, not minding Sain's weird ways.

"From here, we go southwest, through the outskirts of Bern before going through Araphen. Afterwards, Caelin is just a hop, skip, and a jump away," Kent explained.

When he said they had to travel through Bern, Aracho started to wonder. How would they react if they saw him again? Also, what would they think about Sonia leaving him for dead? He just shook his head, and just stayed in the present for now. However, he couldn't shake off what Sonia was planning for the Black Fang.

XXXXX

Sonia was in a cave-like structure, until it was lit. The room showed many different markings of dragons, as well as a portal-like structure all the way in the back. She walked in, and bowed in front of a person in all black clothing.

"I have returned, master," Sonia said.

"Good, now report," the figure commanded.

"I have gotten rid of that issue, Aracho, as well-" she was interrupted as her master was angry about what she said.

"What! Have you lost your head!? Now, they will be more suspicious of you and it will be nearly impossible to seize control of the Black Fang!" he shouted. Sonia let her head down in shame before the figure spoke again.

"But… this may give opportunity…" he thought aloud. "Sonia, redeem yourself. Give comfort to Brendan Reed, and slowly take complete control of the Fang. We move in one year, but that should be more than enough time, correct?" the man told her.

Sonia rose her head again, her yellow eyes shining unnaturally. "I will not fail, master Nergal."

XXXXX

A/N: And, that's a wrap! I hope you all liked it, and remember to Fave, Follow, and Review. Later folks!


	5. The Sacred Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated with it.

A/N: Hello, people! Sorry I am somewhat late; however, you may or may not understand after seeing the list of reasons below.

School started. (I need to say no more with this one)

My flashdrive with EVERYTHING on it is lost. So I needed a replacement. ;(

My brother has to take the computer to school on Mon-Fri, leaving me only the weekends and SOMETIMES from 9:00 pm to 10:100 pm Mon-Fri and the dead night, but I like my sleep.

A family member is in the hospital for surgery, but they'll be fine (by doctor's words).

And, that's all for now. Besides my blah blahs, let's read! On with the story!

It was the early morning when Aracho woke up. He rose and looked over his shoulder to see that Lyn was still asleep. Cautiously, he slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day. After getting dressed, he went outside to the sight of the sun just barely rising over the horizon. Seeing as there wouldn't be much to do, he just grabbed a tome of his and started training with his magic.

He grabbed a Bolting tome, a spell that he was almost done learning; however, he never managed to complete it before this whole fiasco happened. He simply sat down under a tree and opened his book, landing on a page near the end. Tomes were really just a long list of instructions of a spell and how to learn how to use it. He was nearly done and was simply re-reading the instructions on how to use the spell.

"While it is best to start this while it's raining for beginners, the best way to cast this spell is to think of the way lighting is. Quick and deadly, yet flashing away on a second, leaving destruction in its wake…" Aracho read aloud, before trailing off the book. He closed the book and decided to try it out on a tree, as they were often easy targets for lightning. He stood about one hundred feet away from the target tree he was using, which was right in front of the whole forest. He looked clearly at his target sharply, and took a deep breath while gathering magic in his fingers to cast the spell at last.

With a final gaze, he launched his hand forward at the tree, a lot of energy leaving him all at once making him slightly bend over. He heard a large boom of lightning as he buckled, and knew that he did it; although it wore him out quite a bit. He looked up to see a completely destroyed tree nearly bent all the way over with scorch marks all over it. He went closer to survey the damage and was surprised that he was able to do all of that on the very first try. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one shocked about the collateral damage caused.

"Father Sky and Mother Earth, that's amazing!" Lyn shouted, making Aracho quickly turn around, not knowing that anyone was watching him. He should have known, but he was too absorbed in trying to complete his spell at last.

"Yeah I guess. Were you watching the whole time?" he asked.

"No, I just saw the damage and the lightning. I rushed over after seeing a giant lightning bolt come out of nowhere when the sky is completely clear."

Aracho just sheepishly scratched his head in embarrassment, ruffling his turquoise hair (pay attention and maybe things will make sense later). "Well, as you can see, I was practicing. What about Sain and Kent?"

"Those two are like logs. Not to mention Sain's snoring problem, I'm surprised I went to sleep after he did," Lyn commented, enticing a quick laugh from the both of them.

"So…" Aracho started. "How are we gonna kill time before they wake up?"

"Well, breakfast was already taken care of, thanks to leftovers…" Lyn mentioned. An idea then came to her head. "How about a spar? It'll help keep us sharp, and pass the time."

Aracho just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Why not? Sure," he responded. The two went back to the tent together to get their swords and daggers for the spar. A few minutes later, the two walked back into the clearing they set camp at. They went to opposite sides of the clearing, and pulled out their respective weapons from their sheathes.

"Ready?" Lyn asked.

"Whenever you are," he shot back.

The two were in position, waiting for other the right moment to move forward. When a leaf fell from a random tree, the two dashed at each other. There was a clang of metal between the two, and sparks were flying as the two gave swing after swing, until they broke apart. Lyn, knowing about Aracho's magic, did not give him a chance to cast anything as she rushed forward, making him think on his feet, and most importantly, no magic.

They exchanged once again, this time, Lyn getting an advantage by doing a sideblow almost forcing the weapons out of his hands. Aracho quickly double-flipped away from her to make some distance so he could come up with a plan. Lyn quickly tried to close the distance, but this time, Aracho came prepared. As they met up in encounters again, Aracho tried a new trick. As they made more clashes, he steadily charged some magic into his hand, but not too much, of course.

The next time the two broke up, Aracho made the advance. He surprised Lyn by the sudden increase in speed. Lyn went for an overhead blow which he dodged by sidestepping, and quickly pocketed one of his daggers. Before Lyn could react, he grabbed Lyn's side, and released some lightning magic, paralyzing her for a moment, and that's all he needed. Next, all was done, as there was a dagger to Lyn's throat.

"I win," Aracho said as they broke apart. It was obvious that they both were somewhat tired out by now.

"That was some battle," Lyn said, putting her weapon back in the sheath, and dusting herself off. "You really got me there. That was some idea."

"Thanks. It really was just fast thinking. That's really the first time I even tried that," he modestly explained.

Lyn just rolled her eyes at him trying to play it off. "Yeah, sure. Let's go heat breakfast, I'm sure those two will be up and starving by now."

Aracho nodded and the two went back and got breakfast started for everyone, including themselves of course.

XXXXX

After Sain and Kent woke up, they all ate breakfast as the two knights explained a good bit more about Lyn's relationship with Marquess Caelin and what they're supposed to prevent. When everyone finished packing, they unrolled a map to decide their next route.

"Okay," Kent said. "Right now we're right here," he told them, pointing to a spot in southern Sacae. "The quickest way to Caelin from here is to take a narrow passage through Bern by the mountains, crossing into Lycia and going through Araphen right before we get to Caelin."

"Okay, but first can we stop at the altar?" Lyn asked. "That is where the legendary Mani Katti lies. It is a custom to pray there to ensure a safe journey," she explained.

"I don't see why not," Aracho said, with the others agreeing too. With everything settled, they went towards the altar for the first stop.

XXXXX

The ragtag group quickly reached their destination in about a half hour, considering it really wasn't that out of the way, like Lyn said. They came upon a seemingly desolate place around the shrine, save for a few houses at the foot of the hills overseeing the plains below. Beyond the hills was the altar, clear as day. The four traveled along the way, until the sight of a person with a sword to an elderly's throat made them rush to the scene, weapons being drawn.

"Come on, old man! Make the Mani Katti mine, or I'll kill you!" a man with dirty blonde hair shouted as he tightened the grip on the man.

"I cannot… do that. Only the sword can choose its rightful… owner," the priest choked out.

"Hey! Let him go!" Lyn yelled. The man turned his head slightly to see them ready to attack.

"Pah!" the man yelled as he threw the elder to the ground. "I don't need him anyway. Try to get me first, though. Come out, boys!" After his command, a few brigands jumped out of nowhere as the leader retreated into the heart of the shrine.

"Okay, here's the plan," Aracho started, right as they stood right in front of the shrine. "There are five bandits, so it shouldn't be too much trouble. Lyn and I can go around while Sain and Kent take care of the bandits outside. Then we meet up in the shrine and get the boss. Good?" he finished.

"I hate to say this, but there is an issue," Kent said. "Our horses cannot traverse around mountains like that. It is too steep for them."

Aracho didn't skip a beat, though. Being in the Black Fang meant being fast enough to think for every situation. "Then try to find another way in, after making sure all of the bandits are out of the area on your side. Let's go!" They then split into their teams and went their separate ways.

For Sain and Kent, everything was going smoothly. There was only one bandit in the way, and he was quickly taken care of right then and there. Now, they split up for a minute to look around for any bandits in hiding.

"All clear!" Kent shouted. "Sain? Are you clear?"

Sain was galloping back from the right, from the directions of the mountains that Lyn and Aracho went. "All clear!" he confirmed. "But, how are we going to get inside?"

Kent thought for a minute as he surveyed the surroundings in the vicinity. Something that caught his eye was a crack in a wall, which seemed to be able to be broken down if attacked enough. "Sain," he calmly remarked. "I think I know our way in…"

XXXXX

When they split, Lyn and Aracho took the right side of the shrine, crossing the mountains, as Sain and Kent were not able to do so with their horses. They did have a good amount of trouble, since the brigands were more comfortable in the mountains, making it harder to land a good hit on them. Thankfully, Aracho's lightning spells combined with somewhat high altitudes spelled a disaster for the brigands, and exponentially made their part even easier. After taking care of the bandits in the mountains, they went for the shrine. They were on their way to the shrine entrance, where the Mani Katti lays. As they were traveling, they both noticed a bandit guarding the entrance of the shrine.

"What are we going to do? If we attack him, their leader might kill the priest," Lyn mentioned, getting no response from Aracho. He was in a deep thought until he decided what they would do. There was absolutely no way to just charge through the front, and magic would be too loud, as the only one he could use from this distance was Bolting. That only left one thing…

"Lyn," Aracho called silently. "I'm going to go down there. When I kill the bandit, I'll give you a signal, and we'll both go in the shrine, okay?" Lyn nodded, but she was still skeptical. "What are you going to do?"

"Silent kill," was all he said, before he began his way down from the hillside that went to the shrine. Aracho quickly went through the plains, stealthier than a snake, not even Lyn being able to hear a sound. It didn't take much for Aracho to get to the bandit without him noticing. In the last stretch, Aracho quickly started going along the walls, and began rushing at an extremely fast pace. The bandit turned around, but little did he know that Aracho was already behind him. He couldn't even muster a sound before his head was cut clean off, without a sound save for the thump as his head hit the ground.

After killing the bandit, he gave Lyn the signal, and she quickly came after him, stopping as she reached the entrance. "That was… brutal," Lyn told, staring at the decapitated body. She shifted her look to Aracho. He looked down, before taking a look at Lyn with a… guilty gaze? Not a moment later it was steeled and quickly covered with a cold look that chilled her to the bone.

"It's the law of the Fang. To help the poor, and break the overly proud… You wouldn't understand just yet…" Afterwards, he just left Lyn to her own shock. She has never seen this side of him before, and was baffled this was the same person as the free-flowing, loving Archy she has come to know. All she could do was follow him into the shrine to confront the boss. She rushed in to find Aracho standing in front of a throne-like chair with the leader calmly sitting atop it. They could see the priest laying on the ground in the corner, nearly unconscious but still alive.

"So, you've made it past my goons, huh?" he asked in a rhetorical manner. He was slowly taking his sword out of its sheath as he got up from the chair in an uptight expression, as if he owned everything and everyone. "You can't take me on though! I am Glass, the strongest one you will ever see!" he boasted, not even knowing what he got himself into.

"Sounds more like ass to me," Aracho remarked, getting an imaginary tick mark on Glass' face along with a clenching of teeth.

"That's it! You're first!" Glass yelled, charging after him. He was ready for Glass, and was ready to end this horrible man's life. However, something they both didn't count on was the walls being blown open with debris flying everywhere, forcing everyone to hit the floor to avoid getting a face full of stone. When the debris and smoke cleared, everyone looked up to see a sheepish looking Sain and a serious Kent, nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Did you REALLY have to break the wall down!?" Lyn shouted a good bit angry that they just tore down a sacred monument.

"Why yes, yes we did." All of the occupants in the room just tuned to look at Sain with the most flabbergasted expressions they could muster (minus the priest). It was cut short as Glass seemed to reach the peak of his patience.

"Enough!" he yelled, charging at the nearest person, which happened to be Aracho. Oh, if only he knew his mistake.

He did a rather sloppy vertical slice, which was easily dodged, before he slightly flinched at a somewhat deep cut that appeared right at his shoulder, nearly slicing his collarbone. He quickly hissed in pain while grabbing his shoulder. In retaliation, he swung his sword in a clockwise manner, only to strike thin air, making the fatal mistake of turning his back on his opponents.

In a very short time, Glass found himself pierced by two spears in an X-formation, as well as a sword going through his throat. Sain, Lyn, and Kent all threw back their weapons and let the bloody corpse fall to the ground. After cleaning of their weapons, they put them away in their respective places. Aracho was helping the priest up, and it seemed he was conscious once again.

"Thank you, for protecting the temple," he graciously said.

"It was nothing," Lyn replied. "We only ask that we may pray at the Mani Katti for a safe journey."

"Of course. Just put your hands on the hilt and pray."

With the confirmation, Lyn slowly walked up to the altar and laid her hands on the sacred sword. What happened next, shocked everyone.

As soon as Lyn put her hands on the sword, a bright flash turned everyone's eyes away from the sword. She quickly took a step back from the sword, confused to what is happening. None were more shocked than the priest, though.

"Amazing… To see it happen with my own eyes," the priest said, amazed to what he just witnessed before his eyes. "You… are the rightful owner of the Mani Katti,"

XXXXX

A/N: And yet another cliffhanger! (evil laugh) Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer (maybe the end result being about 7-10k words, but that would take too long, so here you go! Remember to Fav, Follow, and Review, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Blizzard, Out!


	6. A String of Unlucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated with it.

A/N: Hi again! I really have nothing to say this time, so on with the story! (That was definitely the shortest Author's Note I have EVER done…)

 _Last time on Blazing Light…_

 _As soon as Lyn put her hands on the sword, a bright flash turned everyone's eyes away from the sword. She quickly took a step back from the sword, confused to what is happening. None was more shocked than the priest, though._

" _Amazing… To see it happen with my own eyes," the priest said, amazed to what he just witnessed before his eyes. "You… are the rightful owner of the Mani Katti,"_

Lyn was downright shocked. She was just some random nomad on the plains. She couldn't really be the one chosen by the legendary Mani Katti itself.

…Yet something felt… right when she laid her hands on the hilt of the sword. However, she just tried to fight the truth with denial.

"Me? No, I'm nothing special," she tried to deny, although the priest was clearly firm in his decision.

"Yes… You are the owner of the Mani Katti. If you need proof, just draw the sword. If it comes out, then you are the one who is chosen," he directed. Still not convinced, Lyn picked touched the hilt of the sacred sword again, the glow intensifying yet again. With the sword in hand, she slowly slid it out of its sheathe, revealing the sword in all its glory.

"It came out… effortlessly," Lyn commented, still in shock of seeing that she is the wielder of the sacred sword of Sacae. However, even she couldn't deny what was rightfully hers.

"I never thought I would see this in my lifetime, so I must thank you. The sword is yours, so keep it, and use it in your plight," the priest said, with a sincere smile on his face

"I will," Lyn replied, with a fiery determination in her eyes.

XXXXX

Later, after the incident with the Mani Katti, the quartet made their way towards another village in their path to the Bern border. When they got to another village, it was still about noon, or a little before. With the four of them, they doubled back on horses to save time, though Lyn outright REFUSED to go with Sain, only increasing the green-clad knight's obsession with her.

At the village, the four stopped for a moment for a supply check.

"It seems that we are fine," Lyn said. "We can rest for a while before we continue, right?" she asked towards the others. They all gave a satisfactory nod. Shortly after, their attention was driven away by a loud yell. They quickly ran towards the source to find a Pegasus on top of a man, with a purple-haired knight moving the Pegasus while profusely apologizing.

"I-I'm so sorry!" the knight apologized, after getting the Pegasus off the man.

"Urrggh! That thing fell on me! I'm gonna kill it!" the man yelled, brandishing an axe, running straight for the Pegasus. He was grabbed by a hand on his shoulder, which caused him two turn around to his partner.

"Hey, those Pegasi are rare, ya know. They're only found in Ilia. Why kill what you can sell?" the other man theorized, before taking full notice of the purple-haired girl. "And the girl doesn't look half bad, either…," he theorized. Seeing the logic in the statement made by his partner, the man's snarl turned into a lecherous grin. That's when Lyn burst out of their hiding spot, with everyone following behind her in surprise at the sudden action.

The Pegasus knight's eyes quickly widened at the sight of the Sacaean. "Lyn?"

"Hey, leave her out of this!" she yelled, quickly coming to the Pegasus knight's defense. Seeing that their cover was blown, Aracho sighed and rushed out along with the others, weapons drawn.

"Eh?" the bandits yelled in shock. He turned his head in surprise, and the Pegasus knight took the chance to run over to Lyn's side. The bandit was a bit dazed when he had to quickly sidestep to avoid being trampled by the girl's Pegasus. After realizing what happened, the bandit let out a predatory growl at the girl and by extension, the group.

"Y'all ruined my perfect plan! Your gonna pay! Come on out, boys!" the brigand leader shouted, holding up a steel axe in the air. Not more than a few seconds passed before the whole town was swamped with bandit members left and right. "Heheh… Let's see ya get pass this! Let 'em have it!" he commanded before falling back to the town exit.

"Two fights and it's barely noon… What's next?" Kent whined, readying his lance and steed. Meanwhile, Lyn was talking to the Pegasus knight before coming to the group.

"H-Hi, I'm Fl-Florina. D-do y-you mind i-if I can fight w-with yo-u?" she stuttered, making Aracho raise a brow, not at her speech, but her hair color and face.

"Sorry, she's a little afraid of boys…" Lyn said, comforting Florina a little. That was not why Aracho was staring a little bit.

'She looks familiar', Aracho thought, but quickly shoved it out of the way, for now. "Fine, but first go to the house up north and tell them to hide for cover." He commanded with an air of authority. She nodded and took her Pegasus to the sky, heading north to the house.

Meanwhile, the remainder of the group charged ahead, while Kent stayed behind a small bit to guide Florina when she returns. Their first opponent was a myrmidon accompanied by an archer and a bandit. Lyn was handling the bandit with ease, however Aracho was definitely struggling with the myrmidon and the archer that never gave him a break. He was slowly losing the fight and would be forced to back down….

Until an arrow sizzled through the air, landing in the skull of the bandit with the bow.

When the archer was taken care of, Aracho quickly spurred back into action, his vigor returning in strides. Within seconds, the myrmidon was caught off guard by a side swipe to his right side, making him hiss in pain. Before long, Aracho would end it with a quick throat slit, and turn to see a kid with brown hair in a blue archer garb with brown boots.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" he asked. The boy sheepishly scratched his head for a second, seemingly oblivious to what's going on.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. My name's Wil, and-"

"EEEEK! An archer!" A scream occurred, which turned out to be Florina. Wil quickly turned around, as did Aracho, at the same time Lyn came to her side, sword poised to strike down Wil.

"Woah, wait! I'm with you guys," he hastily replied, lest he get killed by the crazy green head. Lyn looked over to Aracho for confirmation, and removed the sword from Wil's direction as he nodded, gaining a grateful sigh from the terrified newcomer.

"With all of those shenanigans aside," Kent interrupted, "The only one left out of the bandits is the boss. Shall we?" His question was led by a chorus of "yes" from everyone.

With the lackeys gone, the only one left was the boss. When they arrived to the ruined village, they found the leader, waiting patiently with his giant axe. Florina calmly stepped up outside of the ragtag group. "Um… Excuse m-me?" she asked the brigand politely, but couldn't finish her sentence, much to the impatience of said brigand.

"Well, what? Come out with it lass!" he yelled, creating a small "eep" from his target, before she steeled her resolve and began talking, this time at a much better pace.

"Well, there's been enough blood for one day. Can we just… stop fighting now?" she asked quietly, but loud enough that everyone heard her. Her question was met with various reactions, to nose pinching, to face-vaults, and the blank stares that seemed to scream 'are you kidding me'. The silence was ended by the brigand, who was twitching heavily in annoyance.

"Are… you kidding me?" he asked calmly, before exploding in a fit of rage. "You have a giant horse with wings land on me, kill all of my henchmen, and you just want to cut the leash there!? Oh hell no! Raise your swords, I ain't listening to no more dumb-ass excuses!" The brigand raised his axe before charging, aiming right at Florina. She raised her lance to block and buy time to get airborne, however the axe cut _through_ the lance and went straight to her head, and would have split it in half if not for the efforts of Lyn and Kent.

The brigand took a few steps back, using the heightened elevation to take use of, and useful it was (1). None of the group could touch him, aside from the shallow cut or a lucky arrow in the leg. The bandit was angry, and anger gives people extra power they normally wouldn't have.

Lyn was getting very sick of this nonsense. He should be gone already! Lyn took a step back as the brigand attacked Kent and Sain with a deadly vengeance, with it taking the combined force just to barely hold him back. Then, she had a lightbulb moment as she stared at a tree ruined by the bandits, but it was enough to get her memory going.

"Aracho!" she called, getting the blue-heads attention as he ran by her side.

"You have any ideas?" he asked, responded by a nod from the Sacaean.

"Remember that spelled you used this morning? The one with the giant lightning bolt?" she pointed out while Aracho had a look of sheepishness on his face, having the decency to be embarrassed about forgetting the technique he just learned THIS morning. He shifted through his mage outfit to pull out a book with lightning bolts adorned across the cover of it.

"Lyn, tell them to come back when I'm almost done," he said seriously. She was about to asked how she would know, but he beat her to it. "You'll know when I'm done."

All she could do was nod, and advanced to fight with Sain, Kent, and, Wil while Florina stayed on the sidelines, trying to recover from the shock of her life flashing before her eyes. Meanwhile, Aracho started chanting, this one had to hit, it just had to! At the end of his chanting, 3 white circles made of pure magic surrounded him before creating an arcane symbol (2) that had him in the middle. Lyn, who had caught sight of the powerful magic, shuddered, as it was like she could _feel_ the energy coursing through the air.

"Everyone pull back!" she yelled, much to the confusion of those who didn't hear about the plan, which was just Sain and Kent, who were on the frontlines for most of the fight with the boss. Nonetheless, the two pulled back, and in good timing, too, as Aracho just finished his spell and was ready to fire it.

"Bolting, strike!" he yelled, the three orbs and the arcane barrier seemingly disappearing inside of Aracho as he shouted the spell. The brigand wondered why they had retreated, and didn't have enough time to see that the other boy was readying a spell. He couldn't register what would happen next as he was struck by a bolt of lightning, eliciting a scream so painful that everyone flinched at the sound of it. The bandit couldn't scream anymore, as he was vaporized on the spot, leaving the aftermath a coal-black man with ash surrounding him for a 7-foot diameter.

The Bolting spell wasn't finished either, as it left electrical pulses everywhere, as seen when Lyn's and Florina's hair suddenly became afros, with Lyn's hairband falling out. Even all of the guys, besides Aracho who was completely unaffected, had hair standing up in many places. At the sight of everyone, Aracho couldn't help but laugh loudly at their new hairstyles, which was met by contempt, embarrassment, and anger.

For that, Aracho was awarded with a punch to the shoulder, face, and his leg… dangerously close to something.

"Okay, Okay, SORRY!" he said as he was dragged along by a frizzy Lyn followed by the rest of company.

XXXXX

After that whole fiasco, Florina and Wil were properly introduced to the group, however Aracho couldn't get Florina out of his head. She just looked so… familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was very obvious she has the feeling about him as well, considering that she is a great deal less nervous around him than Kent and Wil (3). As they traveled, Aracho had enough of wondering and came out with it.

"Florina?" he asked, getting attention from the purple-haired teen. He beckoned for her to come over, to talk in private, and she slowly did so, which was unnoticed by anybody. Aracho looked over her head to see Kent and Wil talking casually, along with Lyn who continually rejected Sain's attempts to woo her. "Have I met you somewhere before?" he said quietly, as not to be heard by anyone other than Florina, "You seem so familiar to me, but I can't put a finger on it,"

Florina let out a sigh before telling her side of the story. "I have the s-same feeling too, it's like I know you from somewhere, and I can tell we knew each other." Aracho could only nod, before her next comment. "Your hair color reminds me of my sister, though (4)," she noted, and that grinded all of his gears until they stopped completely. 'Sister… Light blue hair…' Aracho thought before a name suddenly hit his head.

"Is her name Fiora by any chance?" he said out of nowhere. Florina nodded surprisingly, amazed that he knew her sister's name.

"H-how did y-you know?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can try and find this out later," he said, indicating a fort in the distance that looked awful from the outside. Florina nodded and the two started some other off topic conversation, which naturally flowed between the two, as if they had known each other for years.

A few moments later, the group arrived at the abandoned fort, and the group looked inside, with Aracho in front. "Well, looks like we're crashing here tonight," Wil said, much to Sain's chargin.

"We should not sleep in a place filthy as this," he said, turning to Lyn and Florina. "We deserve a better place, like a motel!"

"Well, knucklehead, we're tired and the animals are too, so we're sleeping here," Kent shot back, and he was indeed correct. The horses were panting louder than usual and Florina's Pegasus already taking a nap. Whining about losing the "argument", he unpacked the supplies, which included everyone's sleeping bags, while the rest unpacked from their own respective bags.

"Okay, so there are six people and three tents. So we can bunk two to each?" Wil said, after carefully observing the supplies when they were set up. That was replied with grunts of approval.

"I'll bunk with the beautiful-" Sain started, before being interrupted by Kent, to the relief of the two ladies of the group.

"No, you're bunking with me. You need to learn some restraint," the red-armored knight chastised, much to the disappointment of Sain. That put a smile on everyone's faces, as they needed some comic relief after two battles in one day. What happened next surprised everybody, though.

"C-can I bunk with you, A-Aracho?" Florina asked in her shy little way, but it didn't mean it wasn't any more shocking to the group. Aracho was going to ask why, before he saw the look in her eye that promised a conversation about earlier, and closed his mouth.

"Okay, if that's fine with you," he said, with a hint of apprehension about what Lyn would think of this, however one couldn't not see any anger in her gaze. No, there was just confusion, anger, and finally acceptance. "And that means that Lyn will be in a tent with Wil, if that's fine with you two," he implied, getting two nods for an answer. That was before a small _thump_ shortly after the sleeping arrangements had been made, which got the attention of the group. They readied their weapons, and peered around the corner to see a young woman using the wall for support, as her legs were clearly weak-looking and unhealthy.

The group put away their weapons and came to the woman's aid, and set her down at the site where they decided to camp out. "I'm sorry to trouble you about this," the woman started after they all were settled down with the two Caelin knights keeping guard outside. "Have you seen my husband, Dorcas? I have a picture, but I'm not that good of a drawer," she added. All of them looked to see a picture of a man with red-hair and a sleeveless yellow shirt, as well as a black necklace on him.

After a while, they all gave up, coming to the conclusion that they have never seen the man before. Natalie gave a dejected sigh as none of them knew the whereabouts of her husband. "Please, if you can, help me look for my husband? He left to get me medicine for my sickness, but that was days ago!" she explained, starting to get a good deal more frantic than calm.

"Don't worry, we'll look for your husband, okay?" Lyn soothed, calming the woman down, for the most part.

All of a sudden, Sain busted through to the back of the fort, clearly in distress.

"We're being attacked! We're surrounded by bandits!"

XXXXX

In the game, there is a mountain right behind the boss in chapter 2.

Basically my version of a critical hit, combined with an already large spell.

She is outright banned from seeing Sain, and Aracho… well, no spoilers yet…

Aracho does have light blue hair, like a certain person…

A/N: With me, you have to get used to cliffhangers, but to be honest, I'm still alive, and in the words of some guy on fanfiction who I don't remember "Life kicked my ass, I got back up, and it kicked my ass again." Just to show you, I have NOT given up on this story, nor will I EVER!

And now, Review, Fave, Comment, and see you next chapter!

Blizzard, Out!


End file.
